Two and a half men
by ViviAliasTobi
Summary: Vor den Toren Konohas wird ein Kind ausgesetzt und da niemand da ist, der sich um es kümmern könnte, werden Sasuke und Naruto dazu verdammt, auf das schreiende Balg aufzupassen. Doch ihre Beziehung ist nicht gerade die beste und irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit dem Kind. Wessen Kind ist es und wie werden unsere zwei Lieblingsninja mit dem Baby fertig?


Hallo^^

Stell jetzt hier auch noch TAAHM hoch, da ich sowieso vorhabe es in ein paar Kapiteln zu beenden^^

Hoffe es gefällt euch^^

**Prolog**

_Es war ein typischer Herbstmorgen in Konoha, der sich nicht im Geringsten von jedem anderen Morgen unterschied und doch das Schicksal vieler Menschen - hauptsächlich Ninja - beeinflussen würde. Kein Geräusch, keine Bewegung war in dem Wald, der sich um das Dorf erstreckte, wahrzunehmen, bis plötzlich eine schwarz gekleidete Gestalt aus dem Gestrüpp brach. __  
__Sie trat auf die Straße, die in Richtung des Westtores Konohas führte und obwohl sie sich diesem langsam und entspannt zu nähern schien, blickte sie sich immer wieder um. In ihren Armen lag ein blaues Bündel, welches sich hin und wieder regte, jedoch keinen Mucks von sich gab. __  
__Vor dem Tor angekommen hielt die Gestalt an. Sie drückte das Bündel fester an sich und zögerte kurz, ehe sie es auf den Boden legte. An dem Tor befestigte sie eine Briefbombe und ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, verschwand sie wieder im Wald._

xXx

Izumo war nicht angepisst, er war mega angepisst! Seit Jahren waren er und Kotetsu schon ein Team, seit Jahren standen sie als Wachposten und Empfangskomitee hinter den Toren Konohas und seit Jahren kam Kotetsu **Tag für Tag zu spät**!

Es wäre jetzt nicht so, dass es Izumo stören würde alleine an dem Wachposten zu stehen. Natürlich war es lustiger mit seinem Freund, aber ohne ihn würde er ja nicht sterben. Nein, es war die Papierarbeit vor der sich Kotetsu jeden Morgen aufs Neue drückte und Izumo schwor sich, sollte sein Kollege nicht in fünf Minuten hier erscheinen, würde er eine Abreibung erleben, die sich gewaschen hatte.

Nach einer halben Stunde, - in der er sich an die 37 Foltermethoden für Kotestu ausgedacht und überarbeitet hatte - kam der Herr langsam angeschlendert und setzte sich gemütlich neben seinen besten Freund.  
"Jo." Izumo spürte, wie seine rechte Augenbraue zu zucken begann.  
"Hallo Kotetsu. Schön, dass du doch noch die **Zeit** gefunden hast, hierher zu kommen."  
"Ja, ich hab auf dem Weg hierher eine geheime Schriftrolle aus Suna gefunden, aber dann kam ein Eichhörnchen und- "

Er wurde von einem Stapel Papier, der - nennen wir es "nicht so sanft" - in sein Gesicht geflogen kam, unterbrochen.  
"Deine Ausreden sind noch schlechter als die von Kakashi. Und jetzt mach deine Arbeit! Hab' sie dir extra aufgehoben."  
Entnervt wandte sich der Chûnin von dem anderen Mann, der sich die schmerzende Nase rieb, ab.  
"Heute ist aber jemand zickig..."  
"Ich bin nicht zickig, ich bin fuchsteufelswild!"

"Mann, du musst echt mal lernen dich zu entspannen. Vielleicht sollte ich heute Abend mal bei dich kommen und dich richtig schön durchmassieren." Breit grinste ihn sein Freund an.  
"Wa-Was? NEIN! Ich-also-äh...Jetzt mach deine Arbeit bevor ich noch was in die Luft sprenge!"

**Rumms!**

Mit noch vor Verlegenheit gerötetem Kopf sah Izumo zu dem Tor, vor dem er und Kotetsu standen. Seine Vorstellungen, von ihm und seinem Freund bei einer Massage mit viiiieeeel Gel und entspanntem Stöhnen seinerseits, waren vergessen.  
"Öhm...Ich wollte gerade anfangen...Das war jetzt echt nicht nötig..."  
"Jaaa...Das war ich nicht. Es sei denn, ich habe ein Jutsu ohne Fingerzeichen erfunden, das per Emotionen Dinge in die Luft sprengt."  
"Boah, das is' cool! Brings mir bitte bei!"  
"Hallo?! Hast du mir zugehört? ICH WAR DAS NICHT! Jetzt geh die Hokage holen, ich seh mir die Sache mal genauer an." Kurz nickte ihm sein Partner zu, ehe er verschwand.

Schnell zückte der zurückgebliebene Chûnin ein Kunai und näherte sich vorsichtig dem Tor. Zwar legte sich der Staub der Explosion langsam, doch hatte man durch den Nebel der aus dem Wald emporstieg, immer noch eine schlechte Sicht. Ein seltsames Geräusch drang an seine Ohren. Klang das nicht irgenwie wie ein-  
"Ach du heilige Scheiße! Ist das ein Baby?!"

xXx

Tsunade saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und las sich die Berichte der letzten Missionen durch, die Shizune ihr gerade gebracht hatte. Eigentlich hatte sie WESENTLICH besseres zu tun, - Jiraiya hatte von seiner letzten Reise eine seltene Sake Art mitgebracht - aber ihre Assistentin würde ihr den Kopf abreißen, sollte sie auch nur an den verführerischen Alkohol - der beste Freund des Menschen, wenn es nach zu Tsunade ging - denken.

"Maaaan...Hokage sein ist langweilig. Ich würde alles für ein bisschen Ablenkung tun..."  
"Hokage-sama! Unten am Westtor hat jemand eine Bombe hochgehen lassen! Ich brauche jemanden der mit-"  
"Ich komme!", rief die Hokage sofort euphorisch. Immerhin war es ja die Pflicht, die sie rief. Natürlich tat sie das nicht nur, um der Langeweile in ihrem Büro zu entkommen.

"Shizune, es handelt sich um einen Notfall. Die Papierarbeit muss 'leider' noch etwas warten." Es gab wohl doch einen Gott, denn er hatte ihre Gebete erhört. /Zu Neujahr geh ich dieses Jahr an einen Schrein und danke ihm dafür./, schwor sie sich selbst.  
Schnell machte sie sich mit Kotetsu und zwei Anbu auf den Weg zum Westtor, ehe Shizune noch etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte.

Als die Gruppe sich diesem näherte, vernahmen sie ein seltsames Geräusch. Es klang wie eine Mischung aus Lachen und Glucksen. Die Explosion hatte keine Großen Spuren hinterlassen, was hieß-  
"Scheinbar wollte uns der Täter nicht angreifen. Es könnte sich um ein Ablenkungsmaneuver oder um eine Falle handeln. Seid bloß vorsichtig." Sie ließ ihren Blick durch das offene Tor schweifen und sah eine Gestalt die sich der Gruppe näherte.

"Hokage-sama... Ich glaube, die Briefbombe sollte uns nur auf etwas hinweisen." Izumo trat durch das Tor wieder ins Dorf und hielt ein blaues Bündel fest an seine Brust gepresst. Er sah geschockt und verwirrt zugleich aus und das Bündel schien auch die Quelle für das seltsame Geräusch zu sein.

"Ach ja? Und wie kommst du darauf?" Man musste in diesen Zeiten auf alles gefasst sein. Auch wenn Orochimaru und der Großteil Akatsukis besiegt waren, gab es noch immer viel zu viele Menschen, die als Gefahr für Konoha galten.  
Izumo sagte kein Wort. Er drückte Tsunade einfach nur das Bündel in die Arme. Als sie ein Stück Stoff schob, fand sie sich Auge in Auge mit einem Baby wieder.

"Was zum-? Wo kommt das her?"  
"Es lag vor dem Tor. Ich glaube, die Bombe sollte uns auf es aufmerksam machen."  
"Wie konnte es das unbeschadet überstehen? Selbst bei einer kleineren Explosion hätte es doch mindestens Brandverletzungen bekommen müssen."  
Wer legte denn bitte ein Baby vor die Tore Konohas und ließ dann eine Bombe über ihm hochgehen?

"Es war durch verschiedene Jutsus geschützt. Aber durch den Lärm ist es aufgewacht und hat angefangen zu schreien. Ich habe schon die nähere Umgebung nach seinen Eltern, oder wer auch immer es hier abgelegt haben könnte, abgesucht. Leider konnte ich niemanden finden und Spuren wurden auch nicht hinterlassen. Hokage-sama, was sollen wir denn jetzt bitte mit dem Kind machen?"  
Das allerdings, war eine gute Frage.


End file.
